The Founders' Founding
by Anonymous Marauder
Summary: Before Harry Potter, before Lily and James and the Marauders, before Voldemort, Grindewald, and even before Dumbledore, there were the four founders of Hogwarts. This is the story how the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry came to be.


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, the setting, more money than the queen...I own the brain that put the first two together so I could write this story.

The Founders' Founding

The four figures clad in heavy cloaks entered the clearing, they spent some time looking around until finally someone stepped forward.

"Right here," boomed a very large man as he stomped his gigantic foot into the luscious green grass.

"I rather like it," agreed a short and slightly round woman not taking her eyes off the heavily wooded forest that was vibrantly full of life.

"I agree'" said a second woman as she gazed into the endless blue sky.

The first three all turned to the fourth and awaited the response.

"It's too bright here," said the remaining figure as he shielded his eyes from the sun with his arm.

"Must you always be so contradictory Salazar? Helga, Rowena, I feel like I'm fighting a hopeless battle," exclaimed the first man.

"It's been hopeless from the start my dear Godric," said the woman addressed as Rowena.

"Did you just notice?" asked Helga.

"His mind is as thick as his beard Helga, you need to give him some time," Salazar said.

At 6'6" Godric Gryffindor stood above the rest of his companions, he was very large and muscular and with his wild mass of red hair he certainly resembled a lion or rather, a Gryphon. Dressed in red and gold Godric was the symbol of nobility and bravery. His ego matched his physical size; though battle scarred and a serious man in serious situations Godric was very outgoing, carefree, and jolly.

Salazar Slytherin was second tallest at 6'2", his long, messy, black hair covered most of his face. With his hair and his silver and green clothing Salazar was a very intimidating man representing cunning and ambition. Contrary to many beliefs, Salazar was not a mean person, he just liked to act so when not speaking to his three friends. On the inside (amongst his friends) Salazar was a very... intriguing person; he was comical and in a funny way very sarcastic and pessimistic.

Rowena Ravenclaw stood at 6' even, she was a beautiful witch with long, straight, black hair; she and the blue and violet robes she wore portrayed intelligence and aspiration. Rowena was well, Rowena was Rowena she was a very smart and attractive black-haired witch but she tended to space out more than an average witch or wizard, more than anyone in particular. Rowena was a very optimistic and

opportunistic person she liked to smile all day and never let anything make her spirit fade; coincidentally Rowena Ravenclaw was very gifted in casting cheering charms.

Last but certainly not least, although definitely shortest, stood Helga Hufflepuff. A mere four and a half feet tall, dressed in yellow and black Helga signified determination and loyalty. Another optimistic person was Helga although she did have a hint of pessimism that always kept her on guard. Most say Helga was too nice for her own good but little did they know how much she got for simply saying 'thank you' for almost no reason at all.

"Right, well we have to decide sometime," Godric said in his deep voice.

"If anywhere, I vote here," Helga said.

"I'm all for it," agreed Rowena.

Once again they turned to Salazar.

"If I must..." he said drawing his sword.

Helga, Rowena, and Godric all drew their swords as well.

The four friends trampled through the thick grass to the middle of the clearing.

"Right, we all know the drill. On the count of four," Godric Gryffindor said.

"Four? Why not three? Who picks four?"

"Rowena, really, the count of four, one count for the each of us," Helga explained.

"Right, sorry," said Rowena, scratching her head and giving a sheepish smile.

"One," said Godric.

"Two," Rowena said.

"Three," said Helga.

"Is it on four or after?" Salazar asked.

"Whatever you prefer."

"Let's do it after four," Salazar Slytherin said and nodded.

The four friends looked at each other, glared at each other trying to anticipate their next move.

"Right, on the count of four. One..." said Godric.

"Two," Rowena said.

"Three," said Helga

"Don't you think we ought to think up a name first?"

"Salazar!" Rowena, Godric, and Helga all yelled at the same time.

"I believe I should think up the name since I don't really like this place," Salazar said as he flopped down onto the grass.

"And I don't suppose we'll get anywhere until there is a name?"

"Nope."

"Out with it then."

"Hogwarts."

"Hogwhats?"

"Hogwarts, after my pet kneazle I had as a kid."

"Sentimental Slytherin, who woulda' thunk it?"

"Ha ha, very funny Godric," sneered Salazar sarcastically.

"Up now Salazar," Helga said as she forced the future head of Slytherin up onto his feet."

"We agree on Hogwarts then?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"I wouldn't say so," Salazar answered.

"Right, Gryffindor Castle it is; now on the count of–"

"Hogwarts."

"Fine fine; on the count of four we cast the spell after four. One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"We've settled it then?"

"SALAZAR!" yelled all three of the remaining founders.

"On the count of four," said a very agitated yet amused Godric Gryffindor. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"On the fifth count right?" Salazar asked but got no reply. "We count to four, one count for the each of us then say Hogwarts as we cast the spell?"

"That's correct Salazar. Now if we can move ahead...one..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Hogwarts!"

"We could change it to the count of three Salazar," Godric said as he ran his finger across his broadsword.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Salazar said in a voice that was not his.

"On the count of four...one..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Four..."

"Hogwarts!"

The two witches and two wizards plunged their swords into the ground and jumped back casting a spell into each of their own wands.

As they stood still, bricks formed a room around the founders and continued to build from there, towers seemed to shoot out of the earth growing to different heights. The gray stone piled up in a logical sequence. The castle formed to each of the founders' liking; each and every brick contained the magic of the four friends. Hogwarts designed herself to the characteristics of Godric Gryffindor, Helga

Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin.

An understanding passed through the four best friends, they walked out of the room; though all of it's different mazes and obstacles; the finishing touches were coming into place, suits of armor stood tall, statues and portraits fell into their spots; finally they arrived outside.

Back in the room where they once were; four swords stood. The room was set for future students to find. They all knew that darkness would once again spread throughout the magical community and so they left the swords of four friends, the swords that would belong to the four witches and wizards that would unite an with their their forces they would destroy the evil.

"Only one last thing to settle..." Godric started.

"And that is too decide who shall come to this wonderful school." Rowena said.

"What is there to discuss..." Inquired Salazar.

"All witches and wizards should be allowed." Finished Helga.

"All?" Salazar asked.

"Yes, why not?" Rowena countered.

"We need to keep the bloodlines pure, bringing in muggle-borns and half bloods will encourage..."

"Shame on you Salazar. This castle was not built for the select, we agreed to teach all who wanted to be taught!"

"Things change Godric."

"They certainly do..." Helga said "...but this is not the case; this shall not change!"

"Majority rules Salazar," said Rowena.

"I do not care, I will not teach any student that is a shame to our blood!"

"A shame to our blood? Salazar, there is nothing shameful about being different; you can't blame someone for who they are! They will be witches and wizards, there is nothing wrong with that!"

"You will teach whoever comes to this school; that we can control. What we can not control however, is which students will belong to what House, there is no way we will have the poor kids line up for the picking!"

"I will only take the students who fit within my very narrow spectrum of a student,"

"I would like the smartest students with the most aspiration."

"I really do not mind who comes into my House as long as they are hard working and loyal."

"I want the bravest and most noble."

"So how do we decide then? Who comes into my House verses any one of you three's?"

"We could let the students decide," suggested Helga.

"That would not work because there might eventually be students that favor one house over another. Godric, any bright ideas?" said Rowena.

Instead of answering with words Godric took off his hat and set it on the table.

"You're favorite hat? Is that the answer?"

"My only hat dear Ravenclaw; and yes, my hat will decide," Godric answered and pulled out his wand.

Wordlessly Godric Gryffindor cast the spell on his hat, it flipped around and struggled as if it were choking or suffocating until it finally fell limp.

"I think you might have killed it Godric," said Salazar.

"I didn't, just watch."

They sat in silence all staring at the hat. Suddenly it jumped up, surprising all but Godric. At first it seemed as though it were suffocating again but there was a loud ripping sound and two eyes and a mouth appeared.

"Why hello all," said the hat.

"Y-you're alive?"

"No, just a sliver of a life-force. And as soon as I am put on top of you four's heads I will be able to decide the sorting of the students."

Reluctantly the four founder's put the hat on their heads and after quite a while the hat was placed back down on the table.

"I am ready for the students."

The eleven year-old witches and wizards arrived at the new school.

"Now that all the students have arrived..." Godric started

"...our year has officially begun!" continued Helga.

"To a very happy year..." said Rowena.

"...with lots of fun and adventures, oh joy!" Salazar finished.

Author's Note: And there you go. I wrote this one ages...and ages ago, just decided to post it now. Hope you liked it!


End file.
